Byron Love
Bryon (Terumi "Aphrodi" Afuro in japanese and Byron Love in the dub) is the striker for Korea's national team, the Fire Dragons. He was formerly the Captain of Zeus Jr. and a member of Raimon Junior's teams. Plot Season 1 He was apparently recruited by Ray Dark to play on Zeus Junior High's team as part of Project Z, where he was the team captain. While he played for Zeus, he and his team used a drink called "Aqua of the Gods" which contained chemicals that physically boosted the abilities and strength of the players. They played against Royal Academy in the first match of the Football Frontier, winning with a total score of 10-0, with Royal's members badly injured and hurt, except for Jude who didn't play due to a leg injury. Later, near the finals, Byron visited Raimon, and told them that they should not enter into the finals as he claimed that they have already lost. However in the finals, Zeus played against Raimon and lead the first half of the game by 3 points. During the game, he became angry with Mark due to Mark's resistance. Due to Mark's efforts, he mastered the move Majin The Hand during the match and managed to stop Byron's move God Knows, resulting in Raimon's victory. Byron was shocked that he and his team had lost and since then, he trained harder to become Raimon's best assist in season 2. Season 2 The Alius Academy of Facial, it turns out that watching Bryon Against All Raimon's match Alius Academy and later decided to join them Soran match against Diamond Dust. At that time, when he tried to convince them to allow me to help, said that after Zeus loss, Bryon've stopped drinking an "" Aqua One Gods ", which states that the Mark V to wake him for his" nightmare "He did not drink and something Mint deterioration of the situation. After stating that allowed Mark Bryon help but nobody passed the ball HIM, along a several teams members still doubt about it. but later I was in the match when the ball is passed to H urley, who passed Bryon, who was then a score. He scored Raimon's counter first goal Diamond dust is one God knows and Raimon it was tied against Diamond Dust, which shows that he is moving turns on and become even stronger without you, "" Aqua of the Gods. "While the Raimon Sulina soccer Many time spent Sakura Cilia started to be suspicious because there are so many similarities among them blood sample was taken from them Majadusa physician and scientist friends have examined her and found out Sakura and Byron brothers of course, did not believe this and volunteers along the doctor the result is the same Lett then Who came To Byron was orphaned as a child and it was then understood everything. Then the team against Chaos, ,, and decides to find a way to break the Chaos match between "hard defense, trying to break it several times. When I finally found a way to break through, Bryon seriously injured and fainted with fatigue and suffered injuries. This match and Shawn is trying to show that soccer votes against something to be afraid of. They later sent to the hospital and stay there is an unknown period of time, perhaps the beginning until the FFI. Bryon obviously played an important role in Shawn 's revival. Season 3 In the Football Frontier International, he scouted Bryce Withingale, known in the second season as Gazelle, and Claude Beacons, known as Torch, to join Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. They played against Inazuma Japan in the finals of the Asian Preliminaries to determine who would represent Asia in the international games. When Mark asked why Byron was in Korea's team, Aphrodi answered that he came from Korea. Despite Bryon's, Gazelle's and Torch's combined effort with their most powerful technique, Chaos Break, Fire Dragon still lost by 4-3 because Mark managed to stop the technique. After their loss, Bryon wished Inazuma Japan good luck, and to carry on to represent Asia in the Football Frontier International and said that they might just become the world champions. Plot (GO) He first appeared in Episode 29 where he went to Fifth Sector's base to visit Axel. It is said that Axel had requested him to become Kirkwood's coach to avoid the team from falling apart. After that, he appeared again asking Kirkwoods'' captain for directions to where it was. When everyone entered '''Holy Liner he was the last one to enter which surprised Jude and Ceila,because they weren't aware that he was '''K'irkwood's coach. During a flashback, it is shown that Byron became '''Kirkwood's coach to protect the players from destroying themselves with their violent soccer. Despite being with Fifth Sector, he seems to have remained good-will towards Raimon and he looked like he was truly enjoying the challenge of competing against them. In Episode 30, he is seen talking about Raimon's soccer and about their tactics. After that he called Jude a genius, they smiled at each other. Also, in the beginning of Episode 30, it is known that Axel and him were talking about the next stadium. But in the end, he didn't know about Water World Stadium's condition because he told Axel that he wanted to play with the same condition as Raimon. Later, it is known that he didn't side Fifth Sector despite him working there but neither did he side Resistance. He said that the match between Raimon and Kirkwood would show which path he and his team will go. When Raimon won the match, he raised his head to look at Axel but he was not there. Afterwards, he is seen talking to Kirkwood's members. At the end of the episode, he looked athttp://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kidou_YuutoJude which made Jude smile at him and Bryon smiling back. This shows that Bryon is still faithful and still has a friendly relationship with Raimon (be it with Mark's Inazuma Japan team or Raimon). Appearance Byron sports long gold hair, about at least waist length and eyes with red irises and a diagonal eyelash on the bottom of each eye. As a member of Zeus, he wore a tunic-like jersey with the number 10 on the back with blue trimmings, a laurel-like armband on his left sleeve, white wrist warmers, a sash or himation (a kind of Greek Clothing), black cycling shorts, long stockings and gray-ish shoes. When he joined Raimon, he wore the Raimon uniform, but he still retained the wrist warmers and the cycling shorts. While playing for the Fire Dragon'''s, he wore their uniform, consisting of a red jersey and white shorts, and he also wore red stockings and navy blue shoes. Inazuma Eleven The Movie: Attack of The Strongest Army, The Ogre Unlike in the anime, they were beaten easily by '''Team Ogre and the result was 36-0 in the semi-finals. In the final match of the Football Frontier, Raimon faced Ogre instead of Zeus. Moves ANIME *Heaven's Time (DB) *God Knows (SH) *God Break (SH) *Chaos Break (SH) INAZUMA ELEVEN *God Knows (SH) *Divine Arrow (SH) *Heaven's Time (DB) *Divine Stamp (BL) INAZUMA ELEVEN 2 *God Break (SH) *Divine Arrow (SH) *Heaven's Time (DB) *Shot Force (SK) INAZUMA ELEVEN 3 Normal Form *Chaos Break (SH) *Divine Arrow (SH) *Heaven's Time (DB) *Shot Force (SK) Zeus Form *God Break (SH) *God Knows (SH) *The Ikaros (DB) *Shot Force (SK) Inazuma Eleven 2: Firestorm/Blizzard *Shoot Force (SK) *God Knows (SH) *Heaven's Time (DB) *God Break (SH) Inazuma Eleven 3: *Shoot Force (SK) *God Knows (SH) *Heaven's Time (DB) *Chaos Break (SH) Inazuma Eleven 3 (Zeus Form) : *Shoot Force (SK) *God Knows (SH) *God Break (SH) *The Icarus (DB) Inazuma Eleven GO: *TP Plus 20 (SK) *White Hurricane (SH) *Olympus Harmony (DB) *Sprint Warp (DB) *Dark Space (BL) Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Zeus Jr Category:Midfielders Category:Male Characters Category:Offense Category:First Years